gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 7
Season 7 of Game of Thrones was announced by HBO on 21 April 2016. The season consists of ten episodes. Like the sixth season, Season 7 is based on an outline of the two final, presently-unpublished novels in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series, The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. Filming commenced in the second half of 2016 for an April 30, 2017 release. Plot TBA Adaptation TBA Production Filming El Punt Avui reports that Season 7 will not return to Girona for filming. However, Fresco Films has been scouting Spain for several locations containing "castles." There have also been reports of a significant number of battles taking place in and near these castles. Cast Starring cast * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Kit Harington as King Jon Snow * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre * Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Conleth Hill as Varys * Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth * Jerome Flynn as Ser Bronn * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Gemma Whelan as Queen Yara Greyjoy * Pilou Asbæk as King Euron Greyjoy * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Selected guest starring cast * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure Tully * Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara Sand * Richard Dormer as Lord Beric Dondarrion * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene Sand * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce * Josephine Gillan as Marei Crew Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R. R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * Bryan Cogman: supervising producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * TBA Directors * TBA Episodes Media release TBA Deleted scenes TBA Awards TBA__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 7